


Лизок на день рождения

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Is A Douchebag, Birthday, Dark, Darkfic, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Groping, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rape Fantasy, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Underage Drinking, predatory behavior, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: На свой шестнадцатый день рождения Рей решила наконец-то оторваться по-настоящему. Пробравшись в ночной клуб, она повстречала Бена Соло – а он был веселым, обаятельным и брал все, что хотел.





	Лизок на день рождения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birthday Lick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866268) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Основано на заявке от анонима и посвящется antibanana с OneStopMacabreShop (cymba).

Пожалуй, за всю свою жизнь Рей ни разу не совершала рискованных поступков, поэтому шестнадцатилетие представлялось отличным поводом изменить унылую традицию. Поддельный паспорт удалось добыть у Митаки — лишившись двадцати баксов — но вот замаячившие перспективы лишиться гранта в Йель немного умерили праздничный пыл.

Роуз вздохнула.

— Все будет о’кей! Оторвись от души, но обязательно пиши мне, если вдруг что. А завтра я жду от тебя крутую историю!

— Может, все-таки пойдешь со мной? — начала канючить Рей, выбирая наряд, хотя самым лучшим из того, чем она владела, оставались джинсы и желтая блузка. — Я буду похожа на ботаника!

— Тебе пора привыкать к самостоятельности в таких вещах, Рей. Риск и все такое. Колледж на носу, как-никак.

Так что в клуб пришлось топать одной. Сжимая в руках чужие документы, Рей шагала сквозь благоуханную летнюю ночь, шлепая балетками по тротуару. Клуб назывался «Вайпер», и само название уже не внушало доверия, но не ей было привередничать. Если верить Митаке, фейсконтроль там имелся — на уровне его отсутствия.

В итоге его слова оправдались — обошлось даже без огромной, как в фильмах, очереди на входе. Рей неуверенно ступила в полумрак коридора. Сперва ее атаковал запах алкоголя, а следом оглушил барабанный гром музыки. Рокот отдавался от кончиков пальцев до макушки, и казалось, тело раскачивает из стороны в сторону. Обещанное веселье начиналось не очень-то весело.

Рей брела сквозь толпу — большинство посетителей клуба были явно из категории постарше и одеты гораздо лучше. Впрочем, рассмотреть что-то было сложно. Но она точно оделась не к месту. Господи… Прикусив губу, Рей повернулась, пытаясь нащупать телефон…

…и в кого-то врезалась.

Незнакомец грязно выругался, и Рей отпрыгнула в сторону, лепеча извинения за свою неуклюжесть. Но спустя секунду поток ее оправданий прервал смех.

— Ерунда, детка, не волнуйся. Я так чертовски надрался, что…

Пришлось слегка запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретить его взгляд — дерзкий, подернутый дымкой алкоголя. Полные губы растянулись в широкую улыбку. Мужчина провел ручищей по своим темным волосам — и она заметила кончики оттопыренных ушей, которые он тут же поспешил спрятать, еще раз взлохматив волосы. В руке он держал бокал с янтарным содержимым.

Незнакомец глянул на нее и сделал глоток. Кубики льда стукнулись о стекло.

— Я Бен, — вдруг представился он. Махом допив бокал, он поставил его на поднос проходящего мимо официанта. И протянул руку. — А тебя как звать?

— М-м… Рей, — она ответила на рукопожатие. Хватка у Бена оказалась крепкой.

Его глаза — почти черные при здешнем освещении — скользнули вниз и вверх по ее одежде. Бен облизал губы и, сунув руки в карманы, обошел ее разок — прямо как стервятник. Сжав кулачки, Рей улыбнулась, когда он снова встал перед ней. Бен ответил тем же, проведя кончиком языка по верхнему ряду ослепительно-белых зубов.

И поднял брови.

— Ты здесь с кем-то?..

— Нет. Сегодня мне исполнилось ше… двадцать один.

— И ты одна? — Бен наклонил голову и надул губы. — Что ж, это печально. Подумал, ты с парнем. — Его пальцы невесомо пощекотали ей спину. — Тогда пошли. Повеселимся.

И Рей пошла. Бен, невозмутимо ведя ее сквозь толпу, по пути отхватил две стопки с проплывающих мимо подносов и протянул одну Рей. Свою он осушил довольно бодро и замурлыкал под нос, не сбавляя шага, но Рей, едва глотнув, выплюнула водку обратно. Вкус был ужасным, язык горел огнем.

Почувствовав заминку, ее новый друг обернулся — и, увидев, что произошло, засмеялся. Рей с удивлением посмотрела на него и при ярком мечущемся свете поняла, что он намного старше, чем ей показалось. Наверное, ему лет тридцать. Если не больше.

— Не дружишь с алкоголем? — ухмыльнулся Бен и без предупреждения зажал ей нос двумя пальцами, другой рукой обхватив ее кулачок с зажатой в нем стопкой. — Не думай — просто пей.

Рей поморщилась, но почему-то подчинилась. Водка обожгла горло и спалила все на пути к желудку, вызвав отчаянный кашель. Со смехом забрав из ее пальцев пустую стопку, Бен принялся хлопать ее по спине, но Рей казалось, что она вот-вот умрет. Слух притупился, к горлу подступила тошнота.

Бен повел ее к ложам в стороне от толпы и, усадив, куда-то ушел. Воспользовавшись паузой, Рей решила черкнуть сообщение Роуз, написать: что да как, имя «Бен» и время, когда ее ждать. Она нервничала, хотя испытывала странное волнение. Новый знакомый был весьма симпатичным.

Бен незаметно скользнул на диван рядом с ней, подтолкнув ее бедром к стене. Рей ахнула от неожиданности и удивленно уставилась на бокал с чем-то темным, который он со стуком поставил перед ней. Жидкость выплеснулась через край — но тут губы Бена отвлекли ее, согрев вздохом ухо. Рей вздрогнула, и он, щелкнув языком, пробормотал какие-то извинения. На затылок легли его длинные пальцы.

— Тише-тише. Расслабься, детка. — Он подпихнул к ней бокал. — Вот, принес тебе бухлишка. Ром с колой.

— Ой, спасибо! Вы не обязаны… — Бен потерся носом у нее за ушком и слегка куснул мочку, рыкнул и игриво потянул ее зубами. — …делать это.

Стало щекотно. Рей задрожала и, подняв бокал, сделала глоток, а потом еще — Бен подталкивал стеклянный край к ее губам кончиками пальцев. Понюхал ее волосы и начал целовать шею. Его губы были влажными, неуклюжими от выпивки, нетерпеливыми и вскоре уткнулись ей под горло. В общем-то, даже... _хорошо_.

Горячая ладонь прошлась по ее бедру, и Рей подпрыгнула снова. Бен весело фыркнул и, сжав ее ногу, нежно погладил джинсы.

— Нервничаешь, хех? Имениннице пора выпить!

Бен наседал на нее, не позволяя отвертеться, поэтому, пока Рей давилась остатками рома, он как бы походя массировал ее шею, оставляя по всему горлу засосы — которые, уж можно не сомневаться, вызовут у Ункара немало вопросов. В заднем кармане завибрировал смартфон, но Рей была слишком увлечена происходящим, чтобы заметить, как Бен его вытащил.

А выпивку все обновляли. Рей стучала по бокалу три раза, опрокидывая в себя каждую новую порцию, и даже допила за Беном, который гладил ее волосы и улыбался. В какой-то момент он попытался забраться пальцами ей в джинсы, но Рей сразу шлепнула его по руке.

Несмотря на это, было чертовски _весело_. Бен без умолку о чем-то рассказывал, он вообще оказался таким забавным — Рей только и делала, что пила и хихикала. У него был приятный глубокий тембр голоса, и он любил посмеяться. И когда его рука опять без предупреждения поползла по ее бедру и большой палец чиркнул по промежности, Рей, смущенно ахнув, заерзала. Но не успела и рта открыть, как Бен затащил ее к себе на колени.

Взвизгнув, Рей оседлала его, чувствуя, как Бен ласково проводит руками по ее спине. Он застонал, лизнул ее горло до самого подбородка и, шутливо рыкнув, задел зубами ее кожу, отчего Рей пискнула, облокотившись ему на грудь. Он обхватил ее за талию, елозя ее телом по своему паху, и выдохнул сквозь зубы:

— …мать, тв-вою м-мать, — его темные глаза закатились. — Просто охуительно, — он облапал ее задницу, с чувством шлепнул по ней и заглянул Рей в глаза. — Если залезешь под стол и отсосешь мне, получишь подарок на день рождения.

Рей захихикала.

— Какой?

Хохотнув, он задумчиво поднял глаза:

— М-м… какое-нибудь украшение?

— Нет, спасибо.

Бен недовольно заворчал, схватил перед блузки и дернул его со всей силы, обнажая ее скромную грудь. И конечно, на Рей не было лифчика. С ее размером этот предмет гардероба всегда был лишним.

Она собралась возмутиться, но Бен без церемоний выплеснул свой «Джемисон» ей на грудь. И Рей шарахнулась. Какого… черта он творит?!

Вдруг Бен резко поднялся на ноги, опрокидывая ее спиной на липкий стол. Он взялся за ее бедро, обхватывая губами мокрый от виски сосок, и Рей поневоле подалась вперед, постанывая от приятного покалывания внизу живота.

Вокруг было столько людей, и, господи, как же это было неприлично! Она смотрела, как Бен облизывает ее голую грудь, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, и чувствовала, как его бедра прижимаются к ней еще плотнее. Заметив ее взгляд, Бен показательно медленно провел языком по ее загорелой коже и принялся ритмично посасывать соски, пока Рей не заскулила, безотчетно засучив ногами.

Его пальцы впились ей в подбородок — он поднял голову и улыбнулся, перекладывая ее поудобнее. Уголок здесь был темный, но все же…

— Праздничный лизок для именинницы, — прошептал он. — У тебя классные сиськи.

В зале стало ярче. Засияли огни. И в этот миг Рей почему-то вспомнилось, как Бен забрал ее телефон, но сливавшиеся огни на танцполе так и манили к себе, а ритм музыки захватывал, заставляя конвульсивно подергиваться, и секундой позже Рей поняла, что постукивает в такт балеткой по полу. И заулыбалась. Все в порядке.

— Холли уже торкает? Хочешь потанцевать?

— …Холли? — эхом отозвалась она.

Ее руки оказались над головой, Бен нависал над ее распростертым на столе телом. По коже прошла сладкая дрожь.

Он обдал дыханием ее ухо.

— Ну, знаешь. Таблетка. Круглая такая. Тебе сразу хочется танцевать и веселиться… — Он погладил ее ладони указательными пальцами и прижался губами к щеке. Дрожь перешла в трепет. — Прикасаться… — Бен повел бедрами, и она ощутила его мощный стояк. — Еб твою мать.

У Рей пересохло во рту.

— Я… я…

— Могу оттрахать тебя прямо здесь, — прошелестел его голос возле уголка ее губ, — если будешь вести себя тихо, детка. Тебя когда-нибудь трахали прилюдно? — Он качнулся, по инерции потеревшись об нее, и стол заскрипел. Рей судорожно задышала. Теперь твердая выпуклость в его паху давила ей прямо на клитор.

— Н-не... не здесь?

— О-о… Хочешь в кроватку? Хочешь настоящих обнимашек? — Бен откинулся назад, потянув ее обратно на колени. — Пожалуй, можно, ведь это твой день рождения.

Он выдернул ее с ложи и поволок к танцполу, сквозь водоворот тел, пахнущих выпивкой и потом. Рей едва не споткнулась, когда они остановились посреди зала, руки Бена опустились ей на талию, а потом реальность размылась к черту.

Она потеряла счет времени, не зная, сколько минут они покачивались под ритмичную музыку, прежде чем Бен потянул ее к выходу. У самых дверей, к которым вел затемненный коридор, он замер и, толкнув Рей к стене, поднял ее как пушинку. Стояк уперся ей в промежность, а Бен дышал в шею, напористо прижимаясь к ней. Накатили странные, но приятные ощущения. Рей уткнулась носом в его шею, вдыхая запах лосьона после бритья.

— Сможешь потрахаться без шума? — простонал Бен. — Раздвинуть ножки и вести себя тихо-тихо?

Доносившаяся из зала музыка изменилась, и Бен принялся подпевать мелодии. Царапнув подошвой по бетону, он вдавил ее тело в стену. Руки Рей безвольно лежали на его широких плечах, носочки балеток неловко тянулись, пытаясь достать до пола.

— Я никогда этим не занималась, — промямлила она.

— Ох, значит, я нашел _хорошую_ девочку? — Держа ее на весу, он облизывался и беззастенчиво лапал ее под блузкой. — И она никогда не пробовала хуй?

— …Нет.

Бен придушенно простонал какое-то непотребство и спихнул ее на пол. Оказавшись на коленях, Рей схватилась за передок его брюк, слушая, как щелкает ремень и разъезжается молния. И стоило ей прислониться головой к прохладной стене, как в щеку уперлось что-то твердое, горячее и липкое.

Бен схватил ее за подбородок.

— Открой рот, детка. У меня для тебя сюрприз. — Пустив слезу, Рей отвернулась, но он повернул ее голову обратно. — Давай… ну, давай… — нежно приговаривал он. Какая-то жидкость размазывалась по ее губам. На ощупь чужая кожа была нежной. — Ш-ш… Ш-ш… Большой сочный хуй для именинницы.

Она нерешительно разомкнула губы, и тут пальцы Бена мгновенно впились ей в лицо, а в рот вбился твердый набухший член — от неожиданности Рей схватилась рукой за стену. Но он держал ее крепко, начиная загонять ей с тихими стонами. Почти сразу заслезились глаза, а дышать пришлось только через нос.

Бен не оставил ей возможности контролировать наклон или глубину. Он просто пользовался ее ртом, словно забыв обо всем. Во рту собирался горьковато-соленый привкус.

Слюни уже стекали по подбородку, и Рей хваталась за расстегнутый ремень. Бен уперся предплечьем в стену и, прислонившись к ней лбом, наблюдал сверху, как Рей давится членом, корчась на полу. Почувствовав его взгляд, она подняла глаза — Бен шикал на нее всякий раз, стоило ей содрогнуться или попробовать слезть с безжалостного ствола. Нет, ощущения были не противными, но ей казалось, что она заперта в этой позе, как в ловушке. Член задергался во рту.

Бен выдохнул и зажмурился.

— О… О, боже, — он притиснул ее ближе и подался бедрами вперед. На его скулах заиграли желваки. — Сейчас… Сейчас еще чуть-чуть… Блядь, я солью в твой ебаный сладкий ротик!.. Не останавливайся, детка! Не останавливайся… — Бен коротко вздохнул и простонал: — Не… не…

Вдруг он резко толкнулся вперед и принялся кончать ей в рот — сперма прыснула в горло, а он, вытащив член, начал быстро-быстро дрочить. Рей закашлялась, но Бен дернул ее за подбородок, не позволяя закрыть рот, и вскоре щедро забрызгал ее лицо липкими потеками спермы. Она была теплой. У Рей закружилась голова.

Бен с чувством выдохнул, зашептал что-то неразборчивое, пока Рей, рвано дыша носом, пыталась освободиться.

— Вот так… Вот моя именинница.

Член выскользнул из губ, и Рей, вздрагивая, уставилась на Бена взглядом загнанного зверька. Он улыбнулся, достал смартфон и, отступив на пару шагов, наставил на нее объектив. Съежившись у стены, Рей зажмурилась от вспышек.

Он цокнул языком.

— Эй, не зажимайся. Покажи мне свои красивые глазки и милую улыбку.

Рей боязливо вздохнула и, взглянув на него, выдавила из себя улыбку. Темноту пронзила новая вспышка.

— Ты у меня умница. — Он убрал смартфон и вернулся к ней. — Хоть и тащишься от кончи, ты хорошая девочка.

Вытерев ей лицо, Бен поднял ее на ноги и вывел из клуба наружу, где их уже ждало такси. Машина ехала по темным улицам, пока не остановилась у большого трехэтажного здания. Выходя из машины, Рей ухватилась за протянутую руку Бена, чтобы не упасть.

Они вошли в дом и поднялись на два пролета. В пальцах у Бена звякнул брелок с ключами. Открыв дверь, Бен завел Рей внутрь и запер за собой засов.

Она поплелась по квартире вслед за его здоровенной фигурой и вошла в окутанную мраком спальню. В воздухе слабо пахло дезодорантом. Внезапно Бен толкнул ее, и Рей приземлилась спиной на кровать, прямо на мятые простыни. Он принялся расстегивать ее джинсы, и она заскулила. Через пару секунд он уже стащил их с ее бедер.

— Знаю, милая, — раздался покровительственный шепот Бена. — Но ты посмотри, какой веселый у тебя выдался день рождения. — Он звонко шлепнул ее по заднице и открыл тумбочку. — У тебя завелся новый друг, он уже обкончал твое милое личико, а теперь затрахает тебя до бесчувствия.

— Б-Бен…

Одежда Рей падала на пол. Он стянул блузку.

— Скажи мое имя. — Кровать заскрипела, когда он залез на постель и хлопнул ее по заднице. — Давай. Говори.

— Бен!

На ягодицу снова опустилась ладонь.

— Еще раз!

— Бен!.. Бен…

Что-то твердое толкнулось в промежность, раздвигая складки влагалища. И, несмотря на нахлынувшее возбуждение, Рей внезапно испугалась и первым делом попыталась отползти. Бен, снова предостерегающе шлепнув ее, взял за бедра и вернул на место, начав пытливо поглаживать щель головкой члена.

Выдохнув ей в затылок, Бен вполголоса запел в ночной тишине:

— С днем рожденья… тебя… — Головка члена проникла внутрь, и Рей сжалась от неожиданности. — С днем рожденья… — Содрогнувшись, она попыталась дотянуться до спинки кровати, но Бен перехватил ее руки и надавил на влагалище сильнее. Рей захныкала. — …тебя. С днем…. рож… денья. — По его телу прошла дрожь, дыхание осеклось, когда сопротивляющиеся влажные мышцы растянулись по его стволу. — Дорогая Рей… — Бен стиснул ее руки, отводя бедра назад так, что она в полной мере ощутила, как здоровенный член продирается сквозь плоть, раздражая нервные окончания. И тут он толкнулся вперед снова, да так, что она взвыла. — С днем рожденья… тебя.

Рей спрятала лицо в подушку, пока Бен стонал, пробиваясь в нее короткими толчками, и матерился, перейдя на размашистый беспощадный темп. Его рука нырнула ей под бедра, рассеянно нашарила клитор — Бен потер его и шикнул, когда Рей сдавленно всхлипнула.

— Давай, детка, — запыхтел он ей в шею. — Кончишь для меня? А? Нравится сидеть на моем члене? — Бен сипло хохотнул, стоило ей заскулить. — Что? Ждешь не дождешься, когда я кончу? Думаешь, залетишь от меня?

— Нет! — испуганно выдохнула Рей, чувствуя, как дрогнуло сердце. — Мне… мне всего шестнадцать! — И крепко зажмурилась от стыда. — Я соврала, сколько мне лет. Простите, пожалуйста…

Бен лизнул ее ушко и засмеялся. Толчки стали быстрыми и жесткими, потные тела шлепались друг о друга.

— Юная мамочка. Еще лучше.

Сознание плыло, и Рей могла выразить свой протест только слезами. Не выдержав стимуляции, она кончила раз, а потом второй, безотчетно стискивая член. По окну над кроватью стучал дождь, стекло покрылось каплями.

Бен распрямил ее руки, навалился грудью ей на спину, и толчки стали резче, короче, но от такой близости ей совсем поплохело.

— Это останется нашим маленьким секретом, детка, — заговорщицки зашептал Бен. — Кстати, ты здорово получилась на фотках. Они все у меня, и на них ты, по уши в конче. Тебе же не нужны проблемы, да? Зачем они такой хорошей девочке? — Прикусив губу, Рей замотала головой. — Совершенно верно. Поэтому, если ты будешь навещать своего нового друга Бена, никто никогда не узнает, какая грязная маленькая шлюшка наша милая мисс Рей.

— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

— Блядь, было же очевидно, что ты врешь — а я не понял, что нашел такую сладкую киску. Шестнадцать… — Бен застонал, а член уверенно запульсировал. — Сладкие шестнадцать.

Рей почувствовала, как он кончает. Ствол задергался, и Бен облегченно захрипел ей в шею — горячие потеки спермы выплескивались внутри. Всплакнув, Рей попыталась оттолкнуть его тяжеленную тушу, но он не обращал внимания на ее потуги. Пришлось терпеть. Наконец, движения бедер Бена замедлились, по его телу пробежалась легкая дрожь.

Он оперся на руки и качнулся вперед, заставив ее услышать громкое хлюпанье в промежности, и Рей прикусила подушку, ощутив рвотный позыв.

— С днем рождения, Рей.


End file.
